Imaging systems such as printers, fax machines, and copiers are virtually omnipresent, and can be found in homes and offices worldwide. The development of such systems has facilitated improvements in communication that have in turn fostered a sea of change in the way people live and work. Telecommuting, paperless offices, and intra-office networks represent but a few examples of the advancements that have been made possible by modern imaging systems.
Imaging systems have become relatively sophisticated in response to consumer demands. It is not uncommon to find imaging systems associated with output systems capable of collating, sorting, and stapling groups of documents. One example of such an output system a 3000-sheet stapler/stacker, available from Hewlett-Packard Company, for high-capacity HP LaserJet printers. The 3000-sheet stapler/stacker, can be combined with the HP LaserJet 8100 printer to conveniently provide reliable, high-volume printing and finishing for professional-looking documents. Using the HP LaserJet 8100 printer, 3,000-sheet stapler/stacker, automatic duplexer and 2,000-sheet input tray together, users can quickly and easily print, staple and sort numerous copies of large documents on demand. Manuals, training packages and other lengthy printed materials that need to be updated frequently can now be created in-house, allowing businesses to save costs associated with outsourcing and inventory storage and control.
The HP 3000-Sheet Stapler/Stacker includes a series of interconnected modules, each of which performs a discrete function. For example, a flipper module places, or "flips ", documents into proper orientation in an accumulator module, which provides a location for finished documents to be gathered together as they are created to produce a complete document set, or "job ". The job can then be transported to a subsequent module via a transport device such as a conventional elevator mechanism.
Various systems for binding groups of finished documents have arisen in parallel to the advancements in image production. Such systems enable in-house personnel to produce bound sets of materials from documents output from imaging systems. A variety of binding types are available, including spiral binding, flexible spine binding, and thermal binding.
In thermal binding processes, materials are typically placed within a cover, with a thermoplastic spline inserted along an edge of the materials. The binder applies heat, or a combination of heat and pressure, to fuse the spline with the materials, thus forming a bound set.
Unfortunately, imaging systems and binding systems have generally developed separately from one another. Consequently, jobs must be first completed on the imaging system, then introduced manually for processing in the binding system. Usually, jobs must be bound one-at-a-time, requiring a high degree of manual handling.
It can thus be seen that the need exists for a combined imaging/binding arrangement that can be easily integrated into existing systems.